Clown Man: Robot Circus Superstar
Clown Man: Robot Circus Superstar is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Clown Man from Mega Man 8. Clown Man tracks down the group of Robot Masters known as the Evil Energy Circus, ultimately taking on the Evil Energy itself. Clown Man starts out with his Thunder Claw and Thunder Carnival (some areas require this ability). Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Clown Man showing off} Text It was many years since Dr. Light and Dr. Wily passed away, and Mega Man had reverted back to Rock. A global project was started all over the world to rebuild past Robot Masters and reprogram them for good. Clown Man was one of them. {Meteor crashing down.} Text But the peaceful times would not last. {Silhouettes of Evil Energy Circus.} Text A group of robots known as the Evil Energy Circus emerged, causing trouble all over the world. {Close up of Clown Man.} Clown Man: I know all too well how dangerous the Evil Energy is. Leave it to me, humans. I'll make sure these creeps DON'T get the last laugh! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Amusement Park (his stage in Mega Man 8) Boss: Sisi Roll Stage Select (the Evil Energy Circus) * Earthen Acrobat {Earth element; modeled after a strongman} ** Weapon: Terra Barbell (a large barbell that bounces forward) ** Weakness: Daredevil Blaster *** {Boss also has a submarine} * Blazing Acrobat {Fire element; modeled after a fire eater} ** Weapon: Spicy Burner (a flamethrower) ** Weakness: Big Splash * Water Acrobat {Water element; modeled after a high-diver} ** Weapon: Big Splash (a giant Salt Water Blob) ** Weakness: Acro Searcher (it can hunt for him as he sometimes goes underwater) * Ice Acrobat {Ice element; modeled after a contortionist} ** Weapon: Freezer Cartwheel (similar to Thunder Carnival, but ice element) ** Weakness: Spicy Burner * Shield Acrobat {Shield weapon; modeled after a lion tamer} ** Weapon: Lion Shield (a lion-faced shield weapon) ** Weakness: Terra Barbell {it can smash through his shield} * Blaster Acrobat {Bomb weapon; modeled after a daredevil of some sort} ** Weapon: Daredevil Blaster (similar to Nitro Blast from Mega Man Unlimited) ** Weakness: Lion Shield (it can even send blasts back at him) * Seeker Acrobat {Seeker weapon; only female of the group; modeled after tightrope walker} ** Weapon: Acro Searcher (a homing sphere) ** Weakness: Hypno Watch (the time shifting throws off her rhythm) * Time Acrobat {Time/Space weapon; modeled after an Arabian magician} ** Weapon: Hypno Watch (a time slowing move) ** Weakness: Freezer Cartwheel *** {Boss also has jetpack} Final Stages The final stages take place in the Evil Energy Carnival Castle Evil Energy Carnival Castle 1: Drawbridge and Courtyard Boss: Shupponpon Joe (a Joe riding a Shupponpon train; weak to Daredevil Blaster--hit the Joe) Evil Energy Carnival Castle 2: Entrance Hall Boss: Kaizock Knight (a Kaizock with a shield and javelin; weak to Terra Barbell) Evil Energy Carnival Castle 3: Dungeons Boss: Hyper Metrenger Generator (defeat five Metrenger, and the generator shuts down) Evil Energy Carnival Castle 4: Parapets Boss: Bomber Kikyoon (a Romper balloon that drops bombs; weak to Acro Searcher) Evil Energy Carnival Castle 5: Portrait Hall {Boss Rush} Boss: Romper King (a large Romper in king's clothes; throws bombs and shoots a three-way shot; weak to Spicy Burner) Evil Energy Carnival Castle 6: Final Tower Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Tengu Man clone (weak to Freezer Cartwheel; attack when he is low to the ground) --Form 2: Evil Energy King Clown (weak to Lion Shield) Category:Conceptual fan games